the leagend of the gardians
by babytigercub15
Summary: to all the people who reviewed my last story.......
1. Default Chapter Title

I feel really bad.?I did one fanfics and everyone except two people just said bad things and this was my first time. I barely know what I'm doing. I'm an 11 year old kid who finds out every on hates her story and I don't even know what a "text block" is lillyanna O.K! All I know about computers is how to tern I on check my e-mail go on the net and get to anything on my computer. I don't know a lot about typing expect that you use the keyboard and how to save. I also don't know a lot of computer talk. I'm usally doing my homework. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

## CHAPTER #2(TI AND CORAGE)

**AFTER THEY HADE RETURNED WHITH THE BOOK AND DEFETAD METALSADRAMON.JENNIFER SAID THAT THEY HADE YET ANOTHER QUEST BUT COULD STAY IN THE VILLAGE FOR 1 MORE DAY.TI AND CORAGE DICIED TO SPEND THAT DAY**** CANOING DOWN THE RIVER TO FIND A SPOT TO HAVE A PICNIC WITH FRIENDSHIP AND MATT BECAUSE MATT WAS TIS FRIEND.CORAGE GOT THE FOOD AND TI GOT THE CANO.TI AND MATT PADDLED EVEN THO CORAGE AND FRIENDSHIP SAID THEY WOULD."THERES A BEAUTIFUL SPOT!"SAID CORAGE POINTING TOWARED A CLEARING WHITH FLOWERS AND TREES.FRIENDSHIP AND MATT SAID THAT THEY WOULD SCOUT AFTER THEY HADE BEAN GONE FOR 15 MINUTS TI AND CORAGE WHENT TO LOOK FOR THEM.THEY FOUND THEM BUT WHAT THEY SAW THEY DIDENT EXCPET.THEN THEY ATE AND WHENT BACK TO THE VILLAGE AND PROMSED NOT TO TELL ENEY ONE.**

** **

**THE NEXT DAY**

******THIS TIME THE DIGIDESTAND WOKE UP WITH THE VILLAGE."WHAT DO YOU WHANT FOR BREAKFAST?"ASKED CORAGE."PANCAKES!"THEY ALL SAID.SO THEY WHENT TO THE PANCAKE HOUSE.AFTER BREAKFAST THEY WHENT TO SEE JENNIFER."YOUR NEXT MISSON IS TO HELP THE DIGIMON WHO ARNT RELLAY BAD BUT ARE BEING CONTROLED BY THE DARKMASTERS. THAT MEANS YOU MUST GO TO THE CAVE OF MYSTREY."THEY KNODED AND LEFT TO GET THEIR STUFF.CORAGE WAS THE FIRST ONE DONE.JENNIFER HADE GIVEN HER THE MAP AND SAID THAT SHE WAS TO GUIDE THEM ON THIS MISSON.**

** **

**ON THERE WAY**

**CORAGE HAD GOT BORAD SO SHE WAS LISANING TO HER WALKMANCD PLAYER.**

** **

YOU ARE MY FIRE THE ONE DESIRE BELIEVE WHEN I SAY I WAHNT IT THAT WAY BUT WE ARE 2 WORLDS APART CANT REACH TO YOUR HART WHEN YOU SAY THAT I WHANT IT THAT WAY TELL ME WHY AINT NOTHING BUT A HARTACHE TELL ME WHY AINT NOTHING BUT A MISTAKE TELL ME WHY I NEVER WHANT TO HEAR YOU SAY I WHANT IT THAT WAY

BACKSTREET BOYS;I WHANT IT THAT WAY

WAS WHAT CORAGE SANG AS SHE LEAD THE GROUP TO THE CAVE OF MYSYERYS.WHEN THEY ARRIVED CORAGE PUT AWAY HER CD PLAYER.THEN THEY WHENT IN.AS SOON AS THEY WERE IN THE DIGIMON WERE IN BATTLES.GRAYMON WAS FIGHTIING ORGAMON BIRDRMON WAS FIGHTING MONACROMON WITH THE HELP OF IKIAOMON GAROROMON WAS FIGHTING LEOMON WITH THE HELP OF TOGOMON GOTOMON WAS FIGHTING SABERLEOMON WHITH THE HELP OF ANGIMON.TI AND GRYMON WERE THE FIRST TO FINISH AND WHENT TO SEE KARI.CORAGE SAW SOMETHING MOVE IN THE DARKNISS…IT WAS GOING TOWARD TI!!"WATCH OUT" BUT IT WAS TO LATE TO WARE HIM.CORAGE WHENT IN FRONT OF HIM AND SAID "WALL OF FIRE" THEN A FIRE WALL APERD IN FRONT OF THEM."TI GO I CANT HOLD IT MUCH LONGER" TI GOT OUT OF THE WAY AND JUST AS HE DID THE WALL BROKE AND CORAGE GOT A BLAST TO THE STOMAC AND FELL.BY THEN METALGAROROMON AND WARGRAYMON HAD FINNISHED OFF THE EVEL DIGIMON AND ALL THE KIDS RAN TO SEE CORAGE.SHE WAS KNOCKED OUT THEY KNEW THAT."MOVE BACK"SAID JO."I TOOK A FIRST ADE TRAING CLASS LETS HOPE I KNOW ENOUGH"JO PORED ON SOME GERM KILLER AND WRAPPED THE WOUND IN BANDIGES.THEN SORA AND LOVE WHENT TO FIND A SMALLER CAVE.WHEN THEY FINNALY FOUND ONE THE MADE A BED FOR CORAGE."I DON'T SEE WHY WE DON'T JUST GO BACK TO THE VILLAGE."SAID MIMI.JUST THEN A HOLOCALL FROM JENNIFER CAME "BECAUSE MIMI IN THE CAVE OF MYSTERY LIES AN ENORMUS POWER.THE POWER IS FOR THE GURDANS.ITS CRESTS ALMOST LIKE YOURS BUT THEY ALL HAVE A NUMBER 2 ON THEM. THE CRESTS ARE EASY TO FIND THE ONER OF.FOR EXAMPLE SAY CORAGE ONES THE CREST.THEN IT WILL LOOK EXACTLY LIKE TIS EXCPET IT WILL HAVE A NUMBER 2 ON IT. THAT WAS THE GOOD NEWS THE BAD NEWS IS THAT THE DIGISTAND AND THE GURDAIN OF THE CREST MUST GO IN ALONE NO ONE CAN HELP THEM." "BUT HOPE TK KARI AND LIGHT ARE TO YOUNG TO GO IN ALONE!"PROSTED MATT.'THEY MUST."WAS THE ANSWER THAT MATT GOT THEN JENNIFER DISAPERD.SORA WHENT TO CHECK ON CORAGE WHEN SHE NOTICED THAT TI HADDENT MOVED EVEN FOR JENNIFERS CALL."TI WHATS WRONG?"ASKED SORA.TI JUST THEN CAME BACK TO REALTY "ITS MY FALT THAT CORAGE IS HERT.IF I WAS JUST A LITTLE FASTER…"SAID TI."ITS NOT YOUR FALT TI.YOU DIDENT KNOW THAT THE EVAL DIGIMON WAS THERE OR THAT IT WAS GOING TO TRY TO SHOOT YOU."SAID SORA IN HER MOTHERLY VOICE THAT COMFORTED TI.EVEN THOUGH SORA HADE TOLD TI THAT IT WASENT HIS FALT AND HE KNEW THAT IT WASENT HIS FALT BUT STELL HE FELT THAT IT WAS.HE REMEMBERD WHEN THEY WERE ON THERE WAY TO THE CAVE OF MYSTERIES SHE SANG SO BEAUTIFUL AND THAT'S WHEN TI KNEW THAT HE LOVED HER AND WOULD DO ENEYTHING TO PROTECT HER EVEN THOUGH SHE WAS TO PROTECT HIM.BY NOW ALL THE OTHERS HAD GONE TO SLEEP SO TI WHENT TO SLEEP BESIED CORAGE.IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TI WAS WOKEN UP BY THE SOUND OF PAIN COMING FORM CORAGE.AT FIRST HE THOUGH IT WAS HER CUT BUT HE KNEW THAT IT WAS HEALING PERFICTLEY THEN HE FELT HER HEAD AND THE FEVER THAT SHE HAD BUNED HIS HAND SO THAT TI PULLED HIS HAND AWAY AS FAST AS HE HAD PUT IT THERE."SHES BURNING UP."TI SAID AS QULITLY AS HE COULD.HE LOOKED AROUND AND SAW A CANTEEN.HE PORED THE WATER IN THE CANTEEN ON TO FRIENDSHIPS BANDA AND PUT IT ON CORAGES HEAD TO TRY TO COOL HER DOWN. PLEASE WORK HE THOUGHT.YES SHE WAS COOLING DOWN. THAT WAS A REALIFE THOUGH TI."MMMMM.."CORAGE WAS STURING AGAN."TTT..TI?"CORAGE SAID IN A WEEK VOICE."IS THAT YOU?"BY NOW EVERYONE WAS AWAKE AND GOING TO SEE CORAGE."YES ITS ME CORAGE."SAID TI.


End file.
